


I Will Come Back

by CheetahLeopard2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Familiars, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Shapeshifting, Swan Maidens, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Mika remembers the boy she gave her first kiss to...In which a first kiss is given as a token bonding a witch and a familiar, and in which Mika gave her first kiss before she learned of magic
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	I Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TOKAGEZA !!!!!! I was your secret santa!! I hope you like this!! The idea changed a bit from when I first started writing it, and I hope it works and makes sense!!!

_ I know who I am when I'm alone _

_ Something else when I see you _

_ You don't understand, you should never know _

_ How easy you are to need _

_ Don't let me in with with no intention to keep me _

_ Jesus Christ, don't be kind to me _

_ Honey don't feed me I will come back _

* * *

Mika remembers the boy she gave her first kiss to. He was a twig of a thing, with brown hair and eyes to match, and a habit of poking the tip of his tongue out of the side of his mouth.

He was a bit of an asshole sometimes, but in that way that most teenage boys were before they figured themselves out. He was always kind with her, without treating her like she was fragile.

She remembers the day he came, nervous and confrontational. He fit into the school like a puzzle piece that’d been cut with scissors to make fit.

He joined the volleyball team, made friends, and the frayed edges smoothed down until you could barely tell they weren’t meant to be that way. (Mika could tell- but  _ oh _ how she tried to ignore it.)

He graduated without any trace of nervousness remaining, with his snappy nature tempered and smoothed into confidence and banter.

She remembers, hardest of all, the day he left.

_ He’d snuck to her house late at night, tapping the window until she noticed him. _

_ She nearly didn’t let him in- he’d always gone through the front door and something about this seemed.  _ Off _. _

_ Not necessarily bad, or dangerous. But…  _ off _. The same feeling you get when you first break against a habit, or the same feeling just before the weather changes- the winds changing as everything else remains the same. _

_ But she could just barely make out the red tingeing his eyes- the dampness of his cheeks in how they shone in the light. _

_ She let him in- and something seemed to settle in her heart at the way he stood before her, his eyes murky and glossed over with tears, before collapsing into her arms. _

_ It was as though the  _ off _ feeling had snuck past the walls of her heart, reaching and closing around it and now holding it just tight enough to unnerve. _

_ “I’m leaving,” Suguru whispered in her ear that night, and Mika swallowed past the lump in her throat to hold him closer. _

_ She offered him a good luck charm, and he smiled. A bittersweet, raw thing. He requested her first kiss. _

_ She gave it to him, and he breathed noiseless whispers against her lips as he pulled away. _

_ She didn’t think to ask what he said, didn’t think it mattered. _

_ He left- for the last time. _

Mika awoke as a witch 2 days later.

* * *

.*~.~*.

* * *

“Mika-chan!” Tendou calls, waving at her from a booth at the back, by a window.

Mika adjusts her bag with one hand and waves with the other, her half-inch heeled boots silent against the wood flooring she walks across to sit down next to Wakatoshi.

He’s sipping a cup of tea, a cranberry muffin in front of him that Satori keeps glancing at.

She takes a moment to look around the cafe, noting the bronze trim and darkwood floors. The wallpaper today makes it seem as though they’re submerged in a rushing river, all splashes of white bubbles and glimpses of fish and large riverstones.

“They really outdid themselves today,” Satori says, noticing her admiring how even the table looks as though it were the stump of a once-great tree that joined the river as it flooded.

“Indeed,” Ushijima agrees, “I’m proud of Taichi- I believe it was his idea.”

This restaurant- Shiratori Dining- is owned and run by the Swan Maidens. It used to travel- back when magic was abound and common knowledge- never in the same place for long. When full-mortals began to lose their ability to see and use magic, so then did the world adjust.

Shiratori Dining stays now within Naga territory, providing a good tourist attraction to those without magic (but with funding) and blessings to the Naga in exchange for the Naga to allow them free range and shelter in Naga land.

Satori is one such Swan Maiden, and he’s chosen to work with Wakatoshi- the Head of Horticulture to the royal family- as Wakatoshi’s familiar.

It was startling to Mika, who was born without the ability to process magic, to discover how the magic and non-magic worlds entwine. While most magical folk in Naga territory do have some sort of foot in the full-mortal world, most defer to the laws of the Naga rather than the government, which are wholly different aside from a few witches working as liaisons.

Mika’s brought out of her thoughts by Wakatoshi gently knocking their shoulders together, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Mika sighs, “just thinking.”

At Satori and Wakatoshi’s inquisitive looks, she elaborates, “What makes a familiar bond?”

Satori startles dramatically, waving his hands, “Do you want a familiar?!”

Mika shakes her head, and Satori settles down, “I was just thinking about how separate but… together the worlds of magic and without are.”

Wakatoshi turns in his seat to face her more, “You were born without, weren’t you?”

Mika nods, “I don’t know what changed, and I was wondering if I’d be able to sort out my magic and past better with the help of a familiar.”

“That’s a big commitment, Mika-chan,” Satori reminds, voice soft enough to be a whisper.

“I know, Satori,” Mika smiles, “I’m not thinking right now. But I’d rather know what to do when I find someone than be clueless.”

“That’s a fair point…” Satori hums, before patting Wakatoshi’s hand, “You’ll know better than I how to explain.”

Wakatoshi hums, the rumbling sound familiar and comforting, “You are aware that some mundane and intangible things are powerful items?”

“Yeah,” Mika says, “Like a laugh of pure joy, or a dream born of conflicted feelings.”

“Exactly,” Wakatoshi nods, “Someone’s first kiss, if magic is transferred through it, is a gift given by that person to their familiar. It has to be agreed upon by both parties, and the familiar says an acceptance vow at the end.”

Mika feels like she’s riding a train that’s crashing, “What if I already kissed someone?”

“Mika,” Satori says slowly, “it depends. Did you agree to it? Did they say an acceptance vow? Were you able to process magic at that point? Were they magic?”

“He whispered something after. I don’t know if he’s magic but I awoke as a witch two days later,” her life is flashing before her eyes, “he specifically asked for my first kiss and I didn’t think anything of it.”

“Well, shit,” Satori sits back with an incredulous laugh, “I guess we know how you became a witch, then.”

“It was in Naga land?” Wakatoshi asks, and Mika nods into her hands, “then we can go put in a formal request with the royal family for them to do a trace spell on you.”

“Wait, really?”

Wakatoshi nods, and Mika holds open her arms, “Thank you Waka-kun!”

Wakatoshi smiles softly as he hugs her, Satori soon following.

* * *

“So, what’s his name?”

“Daishou Suguru.”

Wakatoshi drops his book. And Satori shrieks, “ _ What?!” _

“What?”

“The  _ third prince of the Naga line  _ made you a witch?!”

“ _ He’s WHAT?!” _

* * *

  
When she gets a letter back in exchange for the (50 torturous) forms she submitted, it contains nothing more than an address and a name.

His name is the same as always, and Mika doesn’t know why she was expecting it to be different now that she knows he’s a high-ranked Naga.

She traces a finger gently over the characters, the  _ Daishou Suguru _ as familiar on her tongue as it is foreign.

“You know where he lives, why don’t you just go?” Satori had asked, and Mika wishes she had a better answer than  _ I’m afraid. I don’t know if he’ll remember. _

_ I don’t know if he would care. _

As it turns out, the choice is taken from her hands in the form of a knock on her door.

It’s late, not so late that she’s asleep, but late enough for her to be wary.

She stands from where she’s kneeling by the fire, brushing the soot off her knees before walking to the door.

It swings open to a hand poised to knock, and her throat goes dry, her feet frozen in her spot, a tug in her soul she hadn’t realized was there making itself known.

“Hi,” Daishou Suguru whispers, shifting his weight and looking much smaller than he ever had before. His voice is the slightest bit deeper, though smooth as ever.

She takes him in, how he’s grown into a fine man. His brown eyes seem to glow dark green where the light hits, and his hair is swept back, longer now. His head is tilted down, as though he wants to look anywhere else but her, and yet can’t take his eyes off her, searching her face.

He shifts nervously again, startling Mika painfully into the present.

“Come in, Suguru,” Mika takes his hand, and leads him inside.

He’s a puzzle piece that fits, here among the magic. Here with her.

* * *

_ Can't be unlearned _

_ I've known the warmth of your doorways _

_ Through the cold,  _ I'll find my way back to you

\- Hozier,  _ It Will Come Back _

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment!!! Even if it's just "!!!!!!!!" it'll make my day =D


End file.
